


Love is in the air, and it smells like coffee.

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Raw Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Love is in the air, and it smells like coffee.

Love is in the air, and it smells like coffee.

Set during RAW AIR.

Love is in the air, and it smells like coffee.  
Tom had learned to understand the importance of coffee in the norwegian ski jumping team the hard way. He really liked coffee himself and needed it in the morning to become fully awake. But what the Austrian could not understand was why coffee was so important that one could forget to get dressed properly … or at least to cover the … more … private parts …  
„Sandbech … where are your clothes?“ the sleepy Austrian sighed deeply but the snowboarder merely smirked at him over his shoulder, seemingly given no regard to the fact that he was in public and that he also was stark naked. Full expanse of flawless toned skin was on display for the eye of every hotel guest who fancied breakfast at half past seven in the morning during RAW AIR tournament. Tousled dark blonde locks did nothing to hide the hint of a seemingly new and very dark bruise directly below Ståles left ear. A dark hickey made by Anders Fannemel. „Lindinger … Have you left your manners in your bed?“ the Snowboarder smirked „Good morning to you as well … It is quite unusual for you to be up this late. Didn't Stöckl keep you company?“  
Tom decided wisely not to swallow the bait but pointed at the coffee maker. „You even aren't allowed to drink coffee … since you've gotten on Alex' bad side the last time, aren't you?“ Ståle stretched languidly, muscles in his back pulled taut. The Austrian couldn’t help but stare at the almost faded but definitely there scratch marks that scored angry red lines down either side of Ståles spine. “Oh, it isn't for me … I hate coffee … But my little duckling needed some strong brewage to come out of bed ...” „Since when did you want him out of your bed?“ Tom couldn't stop the words slipping from his mouth but Ståle just smiled „I know you won't believe me but … there are other places you could have sex on.“  
„Oh shut up, Sandbech!“ Tom demanded harshly and with slightly red cheeks. „I know where to have sex.“ „Oh?“ the snowboarder just tilted his head curiously and licked his lips slinky. „I must confess I am kinda surprised … And were … oh shy Austrian … could that be?“ „I won't answer that.“ Tom shook his head carefully but his voice sounded accusingly as he continued „This is the sixth time I've caught you naked … You could have taken your time to dress yourself … or call the room service … There is no need to show half Norway your … private parts!“ „My dick. Fuck Tom. It is a dick. A dong or a cock … a member … a schlong … or a willy … For heaven’s sake! You see your athletes naked all the time ...“ the snowboarder huffed first in annoyance but than shook his head unbelieving „Oh my god! You are blushing like some little school girl … Tell me when was the last time you had a dick in your ass … or between your lips? Or at least in your own hand?“  
Thankfully the machine interrupted any answer of Tom with a beep and Stale filled up a mug before he turned around to regard the physiotherapist with an expression of mock bemusement. Tom determinedly kept his eyes focused on Ståles face and not on whatever marks he might find down south. “I am sorry but you'll have to excuse me, I need to deliver this to my dearest duckling seeing as he is rather… incapacitated from our exhausting activities last night … And we both want Anders awake for the training, aren't we? So ...Good day to you, Lindinger.” And with a rather devious smirk, the snowboarder turned around and left the room. „Cover yourself!“ Tom yelled and tried to follow the Norwegian, but stopped dead when he saw some reporter, „Ståle!“

Fanni had drifted off into a pleasant doze by the time the infuriating snowboarder returned to their room, but roused again when the bed dipped with his weight. “Still not awake, Duckling?” Ståle smiled warmly but his boyfriend just grumbled. His face still planted in his very comfortable pillow, he squirmed deeper under the thin white covers. He’d rolled over onto Ståle’s side of the bed as soon as the snowboarder had left the room, soaking up the warm indent he’d left behind on the sheets. It felt much better than his own. “You should wake up ...” said Stale, not managing to stifle an amused laugh. “Perhaps this could persuade you?”  
Scenting the aroma of coffee in the air, Fanni reluctantly drew the covers off his head. Sore muscles ached and protested as he sat up, slumping against the propped up pillows. Turning bleary silver gray eyes first on his snowboarder and then the mug Ståle held out invitingly, he managed a sleepy smile. “Is that coffee? Give it to me!” “Wasn't there are magical words?” asked Stale, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, while he kept the mug out of Fannis reach, “I want to hear it ...” „As if your ego needs anymore inflating,” Fanni scoffed but finally surrendered „Please. Oh my beloved Ståle ...“ „Much better.“ Ståle smiled and Fanni took the opportunity to check his partner out while accepting the mug from him “Did you give Tom a hard time again?”  
“It is not my fault that he makes himself so easy … and funny to rile,” said the snowboarder with a careless shrug, as if the matter was of no consequence for him, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. “I had thought that someone Lars and Alexander have picked out … would be … more open.” „More open?“ snorted Fanni. „Should he spread his legs for you?“ „Jealous, Duckling? Didn't you like the idea of me fucking your new physio?“ asked Ståle cocky but Fanni snorted again and downed the rest of his lukewarm coffee „You would like that … But if you are so keen to show your dick to Tom to make him blush again, you could fetch me another cup …“ A small smile spread across his face as the taste of caffeine alone began to fully wake him up. In truth, he knew that he should just call the room service. But who was he to begrudge his snowboarder a little fun? It was a shame that he wouldn't see the blushing face of poor Tom.


End file.
